The Newcomers
by Spyroblackstars
Summary: What happens when Lucas comes to brawl? Who will he meet? And who is this Red cap boy? Rated T for language Lucas POV
1. Chapter 1

"UWAHH!" I yelped as I read the letter in my hands "Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl, with great thought we have gladly accepted you to the brawl world the bus will come around 11:00 am, you have until then to pack your stuff and say goodbye to any. Welcome and we hope to see you here

Master hand~" Flint My father came inside the kitchen to see me reading the letter, "what's that you got there son?" Flint asked as he tilted his hat "Dad! I got accepted to that brawl world I told you about!" I smiled and handed Flint the letter then ran upstairs to pack,

once i reached my room i took a look at my brothers bed then sighed deeply "I wish you we're here and you could come with me... I miss you Claus" I turned to my backpack and started to pack.

~few hours later~

"Good luck there son we're rooting for ya" the whole town came to see me leave, just then a bus with the words "Brawl" pulled up and I walked to it and turned around and waved at them then I turned back and got on the bus When I got on the bus there was only two people on the bus,

a tall kid with a red hat and a backpack and he had some sort of ball in his hand, he motioned me to sit near him, I gulped and sat in the seat in front of him "Hey there! I'm red" he held out a hand. I hesitated to take it at first but I did "I-I'm L-Lucas" red smiled and adjusted his hat "Nice to meet ya!"

soon we were at some sort of.. well we were in the sky and soon flew in was a angel with brown hair, wings, and some sort of a sword.. I thought to my self "This is going to get weird" soon I fell asleep somehow and when I woke up we were at this mansion but I looked around and no one was on the bus "WHAAA" I stumbled off my seat and ran outside but bus and while I was walking on the stairs of the bus I tripped then I heard laughs and snicker's I heard a voice over me

"Well Well look who finally woke up" I stood up quick and saw a giant hand in front of me and thought to my self again "is this master hand?" he voice boomed "Yes I am master hand and since Someone decided to join us I will just go over the rules again, I heard everyone groan then all of a sudden master hand went flying into a near by tree "SUPP ASSHOLES?" I looked and saw a new hand but this one was left handed "MAH NAMES CRAZY HAND NOW LETS GO!" he rocketed into the mansion and everyone did there best to keep up he led us into a auditorium where I sat in the front row I looked next to me to see a kid with blonde hair like me coming out of his green cap, he also had a sword and shield and was dressed in a green tunic, he looked over at me

"Heya i'm Toon Link" He had a retarded smile on his face "I-I'm L-Lucas" did I mention im not good with meeting new people? We smiled as crazy hand went on stage and grabbed the mic "IS THIS SHIT ON? TESTING TESTING 4-Q-W, now what is it that my brother says? AW TO HECK WITH THAT" then all of a sudden crazy hand went flying and a hand grabbed the falling mic "Sorry about that you all, my brother can be a little annoying, "YA THINK?" I turned around and saw a man with a box standing up "Settle down now snake..

Anyway Welcome newcomers to Super Smash Brothers brawl"we all heard clapping and we turned our heads to see a injured crazy hand clapping with his pinkie and thumb "WOOO SUPER SMASH BROS YEAAAAA WOOO WHO CARESSSS WOOO!" Crazy hand stopped and walked away "anyway.. again.. we will be introducing you to the veterans" an Italian plumber walked onto the stage "Mario!" master hand said into the mic and soon more and more people walked by, but only one caught my eye, there he was..

with a red cap and striped shirt just like mine and he had a baseball bat in hand "Ness!" master hand yelled out after all the veterans were called he tossed us room keys and told everyone where the elevator was and how to get to there rooms "Hey Lucas what room did you get I got 3 rd floor room F" he showed me his key "Hey! I got the same thing" we soon found the elevator and got in along as 4 other smashers the elevator was crowded "A-Bowser Move!" Mario pushing Bowser into the wall making him roar then I noticed someone in the back of the elevator it was that ness guy something about him.. makes my stomach turn. Once out of the elevator me and Toon raced to our rooms and well he ended up tripping me.. while I got up I looked behind me "Hey are you alright?" I turned around to see ness there

"Uhh y-yea! Im alright" I jumped up onto my feet and ran to my room I unlocked it and ran in "Wow... this is huge" I took a few moments to take it all in. then I saw toon link jumping on one of the beds yelling "This ones mine! this ones mine!" then the doorknob began to turn I turned around and saw ness walk inside "Hey there" he smiled at me.. then everything went black...


	2. Story Updates

****I am so sorry for not updating this story over the summer i will update this week, if not an extra long chapter will be here next week  
till then Spyro out :I****


	3. First Two Days

****here it is the second chap to this story, enjoy****

"Do... You think... Hes alright?" I opened my eyes and noticed i was on the middle bed in the room "dunno.. did i do this to him?" I looked at toon link and ness talking to each other "h-hes awake" ness pointed out "good now he can make me my breakfast!" Ness and I stared at him confused "Hey kid?" Ness asked smiling and looking at toon link "yes?"

"Shut up?" He said in the same tone.  
I smiled at him giggling and I got up from where i was laying, then ness turned his attention to me and held out a hand "Im ness!" I slowly took his hand hesitating at first "I-Im L-Lucas" again.. great at meeting new people

Just then the intercom went on "Hello Brawlers! We are going to start tutorial brawls in 10 minutes s-" there was a loud crash "HEY THERE SHIT-BRIANS.. WE R GUNNA START FIGHTING NOW SO KICK ASS OR GET YO ASS KICKED" there was a loud thump "OW BRO THATS MY ASS!" Crazy hand let out a high pitched scream then the intercom turned off

I looked at ness and toon link.  
Toon link was on the ground laughing and ness chuckled slightly  
I did not understand some of crazy hands words  
Then toon link went beside me without me noticing him "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWSOME" i jumped back from the sudden scare and i also went deaf for a second

Then ness tackled toon link onto my bed "your scareing lucas!" He had toon link in a choke hold while i just stared at him, he really was strong and well good looking  
"Okay! Okay! I give! Damn!" Ness let go of him "lets finish this on the on the field" toon link nodded and then walked out the door

I ran after them grabbing my key and locked the door but while i was running.. i lost all ability to stop and ness turned around then i ran into ness our lips were a few inches away, i quickly backed away blushing a dark shade of red.  
Toon link was smiling like an idiot "cmon ness i wanna beat you up already" he grabbed onto ness and got him up and i also got up then we all walked to the elevator

Once we got inside toon link pushed all the buttons on it  
Then ness shouted "Freaking Damn It!" The elevator door closed as the elevator went down instead of up  
""20 minutes later""  
the elevator door had opened on the right floor toon link was a bloody mess on the floor, ness had a cracked bat in his hand and i was giggling my head off  
Soon TL got up and followed us into the so called brawl room

"Whoa its huge" i said outloud  
There were three large teleporters  
We walked to them, ness pushed a few buttons "cmon get in this one" he got in first then me but when i looked back i TL crazy hand was flying to him  
"FORRRR HUT HUT!" and he flicked tl in the teleporter where there was a bright flash

When i reopened my eyes i was on the cofee table from back at home.. was the brawl world all a dream? I thought to myself untill i saw toon link and ness

"That damn crazy hand.." toon link muttered to himself  
Then i looked at ness "heres the basics" he showed us things like the sheild and items on the gound  
"Okay ready set fight!" He ran at toon link with his bat and hit him square in the face then toon link got up with his sword in hand and ran at ness

I just stood there watching then have a fight until "pk thunder!" Ness launched a thunder ball from his head  
Oh my gosh.. he uses PSI too!  
"What the hell is that?" Toon link said as he and ness were stareing at a colorful rainbow ball "I dont know.. maybe its food!" He jumped at it and tried to bite it but it went through his face then toon link got his sword in hand and charged at it untill he broke it "YES I FEEL DA POWA" he was glowing and his eyes were gold  
"I CAN FEEL IT. ITS ALMOST HERE" ness and i backed up fearing what will happen next "GAHHH" TL just farted "woops just gas" me and ness fell over,

Once i got up i felt an invisable line pass by me then i felt sharp pains everywhere when i found out toon link was slicing me multiple times  
"Gah!" I was shot off the map when i opened my eyes i was on a flying board of somesort, i wanted to stay there until it disappered and i fell on my butt "cool!" Toon link smiled widely

We all fought for a long while untill we decided it was going to be best if we just go back to our rooms  
Once we got on elevator Toon link tried to push everyone of the buttons with a yo-yo to the face

Once we got back to our room toon link got out his ds and started play games ness just had a staring contest with his pet mr saturn so that left me.  
I found the remote for the TV and flipped through the channels  
Then i saw My little pony was on. I quietly squealed and watched the show until ness came and watched with me  
Toon link looked at us "Pft bronies..." He took his bag and walked out the door "hey crazy hand!" There was a loud explosion but me and ness ignored and continued watching the show  
*_an hour later_*

Toon link came inside the room with his hair pink glue all over him and feathers "THIS MEANS WAR HAND!" he shut the door and made his way to bathroom  
Ness was chuckling at toon link and i just stared blankly at the bathroom door then at ness.  
man is he hot or what? What is this one guy doing to me?

He looked at me without me noticing "hey lucas?" I didnt respond i was in a daze just looking at him and drooling like an idiot "your drooling.." i snapped back to reality and wiped my mouth with my arm "S-Sorry... I sometimes zone out?" I sounded like it was a question then i put on a half smile  
"Okay?" Ness asked in the same tone  
Me and ness sat in silence for a while "i dont know anything about you.." i looked up at him "what?" I asked quietly "tell me about your family! Your home town"  
I sighed and told him about my brother and mother "its not really that bad.. i live in a small house with my dad and my dog boney" i smiled suddenly missing the people back home  
"I have family to! I live with my mom and sister, oh and also my dog king, i love playing baseball"

Toon link walked out of the bathroom butt naked and plopped down on his bed "Night assholes" he let out a huge snor and fell asleep

Then ness got up and went into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed,  
I looked at him "W-why going to bed so early"  
Ness looked at me blankly "master hand and crazy told us to be in bed by 7:30"  
****flashback****  
"Please brawlers it would be best if we all are aslee-" he was cut off when two huge bullets hit him in the side of the hand sending him flying  
"YALL BETTAH BE IN BED BY 7:30 OR I WILL COME IN YO BED AND SLEEP NEXT TO YOU OR SOMETHING!"

****End of flashback****

"Really? I must have zoned out" i honestly did zone out then thinking of ness' face, i got up and went the shared bathroom. Once inside looked at the red and green pajamas near the sink, one must have been toon links another must have been mine, ness was wearing a blue one already so i took the red ones, did my buisness brushed my teeth and got changed once i got out ness was going through my, my little pony notebook i rarely write in. I blushed and slowly took it from him and got inside the bed in the middle of the room and he got in his "Night Lucas" i saw his smile and that warm feeling in my stomach returned  
"Night Ness" he turned off the lamp and i stared at him in the darkness untill i feel into my slumber

I soon woke up , after i did i looked around toon link was gone and so was ness i got up and saw ness playing the video game console on the ground "h-hi..." I sat next to him looking at the ground  
He gave that smile again "hey, you wanna play?" He handed me a controller  
Then we played for an hour and a half until we got hungry so i got up and went to the small kitchen and opened the stove "Omlettles?" There was a plate omlette and a large peice of steak there i looked up and there was a bottle of a red liquid that looked like soda i was going to reach for it but then i saw a paper saying *_Property of toon link, keep yo dirty hands off _* i grabbed the plate of eggs and went back to my bed and began to eat "Hey lucas after you eat do you wanna go swim in the pool?"

"This place has a pool?" I asked loudly  
Ness nodded back at i got excited and started to eat faster, ness walked into the bathroom and got changed into his swimming trunks good thing i have mine too i put my clean plate away and did some unpacking while ness was in the bathroom then he came out "n-ness? Wheres TL?"

"He said he wanted to get a head start on pranking crazy hand today" i grabbed my trunks and walked into the bathroom did my bussiness brushed my teeth and changed into my trunks then me and ness then left for the outside pool once we got there i sat on one of the benches while ness jumped in the pool "are you coming in lucas?" I shook my head no "i-i" i never noticed ness with his shirt off yet and the best part was he was wet! I stared at him i could swear i was a dark shade of red  
"Are you alright lucas?"  
I just stared at him "hot..."  
"Lucas!" I came back to my senses "sorry.. i just ate i gotta wait an hour and its been about 45 minutes" i tryed to hide the fact that i was stareing at him but i think he already knew

*_ few minutes later_*

I finally thought it was it was time to get in the pool so i slowly got inside and made my way to ness who was on the other side  
"Finally!" He smiled  
I smiled back then i lost my rhythm and fell on him while we were in the shallow part of the pool but before i fell on ness i felt hands grab onto me i looked up and figured out that ness had caught me i blushed in his arms "Thanks ness.." i was closing my eyes  
"No problem he put me back where i was floating and i began swimming on my own

We swam for another half hour utill we decided to get out and change then we checked out the arcade.. then while staring at a huge crane game i saw the huge pinkie pie plushie and the game cost 50¢ to play and i had the exact amount of money, i put my coins in and began to play the game i picked up the plushie almost making it fall then it was carryed to the slot and before it got there, the plushie fell "no.." i didnt have any money and i began to tear up, then ness noticed me and ceased his game playing "hey Lucas whats the matter?" I pointed to the crane game and he smiled "i will win it for ya" i perked up "you will?" he nodded and put two coins in "which one do you want?" I blushed and pointed to the pinkie pie one. Then he picked up the plushie with the crane and easily won the game, i took the huge plushie out of the slot and held the toy infront of me, then i turned to ness and hugged him "Thank you ness!" I quietly squealed

"no problem, now should we be going back? I wanna see if TL is dead yet" we both laughed at his joke and headed back to our room,  
Once we got inside we saw that toon link had no hair and parts of his tunic were burnt and he was looking at the mirror at his chest "Damn it! My one sexy chest hair is gone!" He plopped on the bed and had a freak out, i giggled to myself and he turned his head to me like an owl in slow motion "you think thats funny?" He got up and walked to me then he took my plushie "TL give that back!" He was laughing like crazy until ness snuck up from behind he and scared him making him scream like a girl and taking the toy out of his hands and giving it back to me, then i went to my bag and opened the small pocket "HOLY SHIT AIR. F*_¢K IVE BEEN F_*$KING TRAPPED IN THAT BAG FOR A DAY!" A red rope snake came out of my bag, i forgot i put him in there, he slithered onto the ground and to TLs feet which he jumped onto the bed screaming like a girl, then rope snake went onto nesses bed "hey cousin saturn!" Mr saturn stayed there and ignored the snakes greeting, i ran to rope snake and put him in my pocket "enough from you!"  
Toon link was going through his rather large bag and tben he pulled a pig out, me and ness looked at him like he was crazy "What! Mr oinkers in my pet" then toin link tried to pet it but it kicked him square in the face and ran into the room closet, while i giggled at a beat up bald burnt tunic toon link on the ground,

The rest of the night was just us playing our hand-held consoles or the other consoles  
Then we all got ready to sleep which TL decided to sleep in his pajamas tonight and he was the first one to fall asleep  
I stared at ness through the thick darkness and i knew he could see me because of the window next to me "Goodnight lucas"

"Goodnight ness"

And then i fell into dream world

**** A/N Wow wanted to make this longer but this will have to do, im sorry again for not updating i will begin writing the next chap the day after i post this one till then Spyro out :I ***


End file.
